


Messing with Levi's Head

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Crack, Emotional Manipulation, Gen, Kink Meme, Paranoia, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Rated T for language, because levi has a dirty mouth, btw this isnt ereri, but i wrote it as gen, could be read that way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-09 07:36:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1974417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi feels somewhat guilty about what happened at the trial, and asks Eren if he resents him. But instead of saying that yes, he hates the corporal, Eren says he's already gotten back at him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Messing with Levi's Head

**Author's Note:**

> snk kink meme prompt: "Basically Levi asks if Eren resents him. Eren just smiles sweetly and tells Levi not to worry about it. He's already gotten even. 
> 
> Leaving Levi to wondering just how Eren has gotten even, along with the sickening revelation that he's breakfast that morning had tasted kind of funny. 
> 
> (For the record, Eren's done nothing. He's just enjoying Levi getting increasingly paranoid as he can't figure out what Eren's done to get back at him.)"
> 
> Possible triggers could be uncleanliness, horseshit, stables, skipping meals, and dehydration. None of that is really dark or anything though.
> 
> TOTAL CRACK

At the trial, Levi had kicked him hard, eighteen times, and simply to prove a point. He’d bashed him until his face was a bloody mess, and then held his head up for the court to see. To be fair to Levi, it was integral to getting custody, but he admittedly didn’t have to hit hurt him so badly. When Levi had sat down next to him, afterwards, Eren had flinched away. It still pained Levi, even if he didn’t show it. 

“Heichou, did Hanji-san tell you?” Levi was revived from his painful memories by the shifter himself, running into the dining room, hands very occupied with two cups and Levi’s own breakfast, excitement gushing from his too-happy eyes. He set the plate down in front of the corporal, and handed one of the cups to Levi, who took it grudgingly.

“Tell me what?” The corporal replied disinterestedly, swirling the tea around in the glass, pleased to see that the dark liquid was so pure. Eren really was getting better at brewing it just the way Levi wanted it.

“We reached a new breakthrough with my abilities! I won’t be able to explain it as well as she will… Would you like me to go get her?”

“No,” Levi replied, setting his tea down and pulling out an adjacent chair for Eren. “Unfortunately, I give no fucks.” Levi took a bite of the breakfast. It was some bland military rations with sweet bread mixed in. Absolutely disgusting. He took another bite.

Eren sat down, and, after a short silence between the two, began talking to Petra. Ah, Petra. She was something of a mother to the squad, with how kind and supportive she always was. As Eren listened to her with such child-like fascination, Levi couldn’t help but think about how no soul could possibly be afraid of Petra, not when she wasn’t fighting. Must be something about her sweet brown eyes, or—

_Eren hadn’t flinched when he sat down,_ Levi distractedly noted. Was he not afraid anymore? Maybe not. But surely he must hate Levi for what he did to him at the trial. Any sane man would. And before he could stop himself, he was asking, “Eren, do you resent me?”

His out of place question was met with silence.

“Wh… what?” Eren turned to him, his conversation with Petra interrupted. “Do I resent you?” Levi nodded. “No, of course not, Heichou!”

“Wait, really?” Levi’s eyes widened minutely. “Even after the pain I caused you?”

“I heal very easily, Heichou. No need to be worried.” Eren turned mostly back toward Petra, lifting his own tea and taking a nonchalant sip of it before adding, “I’ve already gotten back at you, anyway.”

Every thought occupying Levi’s brain immediately ceased, replaced by only one. _What. The. FUCK._

Through clenched teeth, he gritted out, “The fuck is that supposed to mean, Jaeger?” And the shitty brat simply swirled his coffee, taking a long sip, and turning back to Petra, pretending he didn’t hear.

Anger and confusion swelled in his chest, and a somewhat puzzled fire began uncertainly in his eyes. He forcefully shoveled some of the bread onto his fork and ate it, but stopping before he swallowed. _Why is the sweet bread… salty?_ Levi’s eyes widened, and his stomach clenched. He knew he couldn’t simply spit his food back out at the table, because that is incredibly disgusting. Horrifiedly, he swallowed. He glared at Eren as he rose, and poured his tea into Eren’s coffee, before angrily leaving in a huff.

 

Walking back to his quarters was an absolute nightmare. Around every turn, he half-expected to see Eren with some kind of weapon in hand, or a loose floorboard that might lead to a pit of Hell, or, God forbid, _Hanji, sicced on him._

Fortunately, he came upon none of those things, and made it back to his rooms safely, with only a minor bruise from when he dropped to the ground at the faintest sound of a bee, but that could hardly count as an injury.

Once inside, it dawned on him that maybe, just maybe, Eren had done something to his clean haven. Dirtying his room is, Levi admitted, the most effective way possible to hurt him.

So he searched. He searched every corner of every drawer, indexed every article of clothing he had, guaranteed the working order of all of his light fixtures. He even dusted on top of the highest armoire to be sure there were no traps set in the hardest-of-all place for him to reach.

After an hour of scouring the impeccable quarters, he found absolutely nothing out of place. _It must be hidden deeper._ And with that, Levi began pulling all of his shirts off of their hangers, emptying each drawer and pulling it from its case, taking every dishcloth from its pile and spreading them out on the floor. Around this time, when each part of his room was in a various state of disorder, the doors opened and in walked the cause of all of this distress. Levi started to reach for his blades, but, upon remember he was not, in fact, wearing his 3DMG, he went into fighting stance as the boy approached.

“Wow, Heichou…” Eren said amusedly, taking in the appearance of the once-spotless quarters. “Are you redecorating?”

Levi lunged at him, his forearm bracing horizontally against the taller boy’s chest, forcing him backwards. “You think this is funny, brat? You think you can do one thing to me and it’ll break me? Well…” Levi trailed off. “Actually, that statement may be more correct than I intended when I began that sentence…”

“Hey, now,” Eren said calmly, gently plucking the corporal’s arm off of him and letting it drop at his own side. “You think I would ever touch your room? I know how much you care about cleanliness, okay? Now, the stables… _those,_ however, are fair game—” Eren was cut off by the rush of Levi running from the room. Eren leisurely walked to the window to see the soldier running full-force towards the horses.

 

His eyes, throat, and ears itched. A lot. But that sure as Hell wasn’t stopping him from sifting through the soiled bedding of the stables, searching for something, anything, that wasn’t straw or horseshit. Unfortunately, (or _is_ it fortunate?) Levi got allergies and the worst-smelling shit ever, for all his troubles.

“Levi Heichou?” A small voice said behind him. He turned to see that little blond brat. _God, what was his name? Arthur? Arden?_

“Armin? What is it?” another voice called. _Oh, right. Armin._ The horse kid came into sight, but stopped immediately when he saw the corporal, a crazed look in his eye, standing knee deep in stirred up horse droppings.

“Heichou, are you okay?” Armin asked, stepping closer and extending an arm in case the corporal fell over.

“Yeah, yeah, I’m fine.” Levi went back to digging. “I’m trying to find the trap.”

“The… trap, sir?”

“Yes. The one Jaeger set.”

“Woah, woah, woah,” the other cadet said, finally stepping into the stables. _”Jaeger_ set a _trap_ and you, _Humanities Strongest,_ fell prey?”

“Well, I wouldn’t say—”

“Oh, this is too great! And _you_ of all people, too!”

“Hey, horseface, I order you to shut up.”

“Come on, Armin. I have _got_ to tell the others about this! _HA!_ ” Both of them walked away, though Armin looked hesitant to leave such an unstable person behind.

“Fuck them. Fuck this. _Fuck Jaeger.”_

 

The rest of the day was absolute torture. The sun was out, the clouds were low, the breeze was slow but cool. It was gorgeous. It was terrible--

\--because Levi couldn’t take advantage of the perfect conditions. He was too wary of his gear being tampered with to even brave the field to assist in training.

Even after training, the torture continued, as Eren convinced those on cooking duty to whip up something quite enticing. And still, Levi could not partake.

Even that night, he couldn’t get to sleep, fearing that the building would crash in on him. Eventually, though, he must have, because he was quite sure that Erwin with his eyebrows shaved was not in fact a memory of something that had actually taken place. 

That morning, feeling none so well-rested, Levi walked unsteadily into the dining room, happy to sit down, as his legs were shaky from lack of sleep.

“Corporal Levi?” The blond brat, _Armin,_ was looking at him with equal parts amusement and concern. “Are you feeling alright?”

“Wow, he looks like shit,” the recruit with the red scarf, _Ackerman,_ stated plainly. In fact, he did. His normally severely parted hair was droopy and brushed in his face, almost covering his sunken, red-ringed, itchy eyes, but not quite. His nose was red as a lingering effect of his hours with the straw yesterday, and his skin was greenish and clammy from having little to drink and hardly anything to eat the day before. 

“Captain? Do you wanna eat something today?” Petra asked, nudging a plate of sweet-smelling food towards him.

“No, can’t risk it.”

Petra turned to Eren with a question in her eyes. “Oh, well, he’s really paranoid for some reason…” Eren answered.

“He did something to me, and I don’t know what it is! It’s driving me absolutely _mad!”_ Levi banged his fists on the table, quieting all conversation.

“Well,” Eren began, the wheels in his head turning, “I supposed if it… _bugs_... you that much…”

Levi’s eye twitched and a corner of his lips turned up in a snarl. This would have been a terrifying picture if it weren’t for his juvenile hair and sickly skin. “What. Did. You. _Do?_ ”

“ _Do,_ sir? Why, I’ve done nothing!” Eren smiled sweetly, lacing his fingers together and straightening his arms.

“WHY THE FUCK WOULD YOU SAY ‘BUGS’ LIKE THAT, YOU IDIOT? WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO TO ME?! TELL ME RIGHT NOW YOU FUCKER!”

“I just said, Heichou, I didn’t do anything!”

“OOOOOH, FUCK YOU!” Levi stormed out of the room, still spewing profanities as he raced down the hall. “Fucker, fucking, fuckity fuck you, fuck yourself, fuck this, fuck that, fuck fuck fuck…”

“Eren?” Petra asked, “Did you actually do anything?”

“Yeah, be honest, Eren,” Armin started, “He seems really breakable right now. We may need to get help.”

“No, no, of course not! I swear,” Eren assured them, taking a bite of his breakfast, smiling smugly, “I didn’t do a thing.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this monstrosity!! If you have complimentary or constructive (not destructive!) feedback, please don't hesitate to leave it!


End file.
